MUGLER
MUGLER, formerly known as Thierry Mugler, is a fashion house created by Thierry Mugler in 1975. When Nicola Formichetti became the creative director, the brand became simply known as Mugler with a new logo. Mugler's creations are mainly seen in the music videos for "Paparazzi," "Telephone," and "Born This Way. He was also the main inspiration for the origami dress, which was been used for The Monster Ball Tour . Creative director In 2010, Lady Gaga wrote a piece on what she thinks of her personal stylist, Nicola Formichetti’s, new position as creative director of MUGLER. Ready-to-wear (RTW) collections Spring/Summer 1991 collection Thierry Mugler Spring 1991 RTW Metal Armor Bodysuit.png 5-14-09_David_LaChapelle_008.jpg|(David LaChapelle) Paparazzi Shot.png|"Paparazzi" thierry-mugler-spring-1991-dress-profile.jpg Paparazzi 009.jpg|"Paparazzi" Thierry Mugler Spring Summer 1991 Blue Dress Suit.jpg July 25 - Arriving at AMP Radio.jpg|(Jul 26, 2011) Fall/Winter 1991 collection This piece from this collection was inspiration for the Origami Dress. thierry-mugler-spring-2008-dress-profile.jpg|Thierry Mugler's original piece 1237554262981_gaga7.jpg|White draft_lens7122832module58636762photo_1253602747lady_gaga_black_prom_dress.jpg|Gold and black Gaga green origami dress.jpg|Green (Monster Ball 2010) Fall/Winter 1995 collection thierry-mugler-fall-1995-jumpsuit-profile.jpg Paparazzilimoscene.jpg|"Paparazzi" Thierry_Mugler_Fall_1995_Hat.png Normal 144.jpg|"Telephone" 8-gaga-bazaar-thierry-mugler.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2010) Fall/Winter 2011 "Anatomy of Change" collection The women's ready to wear collection is a part of the Winter/Fall 2012 line. The runway show that took place on March 2, 2011. Lady Gaga made her runway model debut at this show. Lady Gaga was the musical director for the show, where she previewed a track from Born This Way called "Government Hooker". Music Lady Gaga asked DJ White Shadow to make the megamix for the show. Nicola wanted to include "Born This Way", as the meaning of the song was perfect for the show. Gaga was a bit reluctant as the song was already "mainstream". *"Scheiße" (Mugler Mix by DJ White Shadow) *"Government Hooker" (Mugler Mix by DJ White Shadow) *"Born This Way" (Album + DJ White Shadow Remix) 00010m.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 011.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2010) Born This Way Music Video 012.png|"Born This Way" mugler2011aw02.jpg Backstage at the 2011 Grammys.png|Grammy Awards (Feb 13, 2011) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 036.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 016.png|Inez and Vinoodh 00400m.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Mar 25, 2011) GoogleChrome-01.jpg 00110m.jpg 2011BirthdayParty.jpg|(Mar 28, 2011) Lady Gaga - Judas 094.jpg|"Judas" 00140m.jpg Walking.jpg|(May 11, 2011) 00180m.jpg Gaga-mexico-1.jpg|(May 6, 2011) 00250m.jpg KraveVegasGaga.jpg|(Mar 24, 2011) 5-9-11 Christopher Anderson 003.jpg|Christopher Anderson (May 9, 2011) 00270m.jpg 3-2-11.jpg|(Mar 2, 2011) Lady-Gaga-Oprah-Sally-LaPointe-Jacket.jpg|(May 5, 2011) 11-05-11 Nice Airport.jpg|(May 11, 2011) 5-12-11 Annabel's 001.jpg|(May 12, 2011) 11-05-14 Giving biscuits to fans outside hotel in London.jpg|(May 14, 2011) 003 Judas (2).jpg|GMA Concert (May 27, 2011) 11-06-07 Going to studio New York.jpg|(Jun 7, 2011) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 042.png 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Mar 25, 2011) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 047.png Thierry Mugler Fall 2011 RTW Platform Pumps.jpg 1-0-11 Ben Pier 001.jpg|Ben Pier (January, 2011) 4-29-11 Oprah 5.jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (Apr 29, 2011) 5-6-11 CNN Mexico.jpg|(May 6, 2011) 5-9-11 On the Record Interview.jpg|(May 9, 2011) Walking.jpg|(May 11, 2011) 11-05-23 David Letterman Arriving.jpg|(May 23, 2011) 5-27-2011 Loose Women interview.png|Loose Women (May 27, 2011) 6-7-11 Leaving Standard hotel.jpg|(Jun 6, 2011) 11-06-07_Going_to_studio_New_York.jpg|(Jun 7, 2011) Mugler 2.png 11-05-13 Graham Norton Show.jpg|(May 13, 2011) Spring/Summer 2012 RTW collection right|200px|border In Fall 2011, Inez and Vinoodh shot a video of Lady Gaga for the Mugler Spring and Summer 2012 Womenswear collection. The video premiered at the Mugler fashion show in Paris on September 28, 2011. In the video, titled "Director's Cut MUGLER S/S 12 Runway feat. Lady GaGa", Gaga appears emphasizing "Don't fuck with a Mugler Woman". Thierry-Mugler-Spring-2012.jpg 111016_gaga_getty_465.jpg|William J. Clinton Foundation (Oct 15, 2011) Bill-Clinton-and-Lady-Gaga.jpg|William J. Clinton Foundation (Oct 15, 2011)[A] Thierry_Mugler_Spring_Summer_2012_RTW_collection_top.png Thierry_Mugler_Spring_Summer_2012_RTW_collection_sequined_pants.png 10-29-11 DesiHits 001.jpg|(Oct 29, 2011) Thierry_Mugler_Spring_2012_RTW_Jacket.png 12-20-11 Narita Airport.jpg|(Dec 20, 2011) *A ^aCustom made by Mugler, based off of the Spring/Summer 2012 collection. Haute couture (HC) collections Spring/Summer 1997 collection thierry-mugler-spring-2005-corset-profile.jpg SLAM004.jpg|Slam Photography Spring/Summer 1998 collection Unbenannt-1-142417_XL.jpg Paparazzi2.jpg|"Paparazzi" Corset.jpg 3_4342.jpg|"Paparazzi" lady_gaga-paparazzi-03.jpg Menswear collections Fall/Winter 2011 "Anatomy of Change" collection The men's ready to wear collection is a part of the Winter/Fall 2012 line. The runway show took place on January 19, 2011. Lady Gaga was the musical director for the show, where she remixed and previewed a track from Born This Way called "Scheiße". The promotional model and star of the fashion film by Mariano Vivanco that was used as a backdrop was Rick "Zombie Boy" Genest, who later appeared in the music video for "Born This Way". Music *"Scheiße" (Mugler Mix by DJ White Shadow) Thierry_Mugler_Fall_2011_Latex_Jacket.png Out in London.png|(Dec 17, 2010) Out in Paris.png|(Dec 21, 2010) NYJanGagaOutside.jpg|(Jan 8, 2011) thierry-mugler-fall-2011-mens-latex-coat-profile.jpg GaGa I.D.Magazine.jpg|''i-D'' Billboard 2011.jpg|''Billboard'' Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 034.png Born This Way Music Video 001.png|"Born This Way" Born This Way Music Video 007.png Custom 0-0-10_Terry_Richardson_035.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 015.jpg|Terry Richardson Born This Way Music Video 006.png|"Born This Way" GaGa-BootsMar02.jpg|Alien shoes BornThisWay.png|Molded leather bodice Nick Knight 101214-2210.jpg|Molded leather bodice & alien shoes GaGa-Hair.jpg|Molded leather bodice & alien shoes 1st Televised Acceptance 001.png|Molded leather bodice 005.jpg mugler-march-2.gif|Shoes and catsuit. Jay Leno 2011 05.png|Shoes 2-17-11 GMA 006.jpg|Outfit with Atsuko Kudo 2-17-11 GMA 004.jpg|Hat with Nasir Mazhar Jay Leno 2011 09.png|Alien sunglasses in collaboration with Nasir Mazhar 2-14-11 CNN-IBN 001.jpg|CNN-IBN (Feb 14, 2011) 11-06-06 CFDA Fashion Awards7.jpg Thierry_Mugler_Denim_Jacket.png 003.jpg|(Alex Noble for Mugler) 005.jpg images.jpeg|Outfit (Grammy Awards) 11-02-24_The_Gayle_King_Show.jpg|Dress Related articles *Nicola Formichetti External links *Official website References *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga and Beyonce wear outfits by Thierry Mugler for the Telephone music video Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Haus Members Category:Runway modeling Category:Fashion shows